


One Night At London

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, i love that idea of Zira being not so innocent, one night at London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: It was the year 1892, and Aziraphale was curious about this author named Oscar Wilde and his new play.





	One Night At London

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what should I say? I fell in love with this idea and, well, I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!

It was the year 1892. The weather was cold, but Aziraphale didn't mind. He was in the afterparty of the new play called _Lady Windermere's Fan_ at the St. James Theatre in London. He was curious and wanted to see the author he heard so much about, one Oscar Wilde.

It was a fine play, he enjoyed it, but as he saw it, it was a bit... _.plain_.

He wandered around the guests and sometimes said some polite words, when he accidentally ran into this one man with longer hair and puffy cheeks.

"Oh, I am so very sorry, mister." Aziraphale apologized, making the other man smile. 

"It's quite alright." 

"Is it? Well, I suppose I didn't spill anything on you, so that is a good sign." 

"I suppose so. Pardon me, may I ask if I know you?" he had the other man's attention now so he decided to continue the talk.

"I do not think so. I am just passing by the city, and I heard about this play, so I am here." Aziraphale smiled, sipping his wine.

"Oh, and what do you think about it?"

"It was good, although I saw better plays. You know, I have heard a lot about Mr. Wilde, so naturally, I was curious, but I must admit, I see nothing special about him. I mean, the plot was interesting and the actors were really great, but...I don't know, I found it a bit... _dull_. A story about two people keeping secrets from each other, nearly destroying their marriage? Oh well. But sorry, I keep talking and didn't even introduced myself. I am Azira Fell, and you are?"

"Oscar Wilde." 

The angel got pale and he started sweating, but Oscar just laughed.

"My good man, I am sorry. You are so earnest, I really like it. Can I invite you to a drink?" Aziraphale, still embarrassed, nodded.

\---

"...and then he looked around, shocked, standing in the pit, and his face was just so confused!" both men laughed. They sat on the sofa in the private room, just two of them, enjoying a fine wine. The angel was telling him some stories for a while now and Oscar was fascinated by them, and by Aziraphale too.

"It seems you and your friend are really close."

"Well, we have known each other for a very, very long time, so yes, I think we are close, even though I should never tell him so." Aziraphale smiled, his eyes sad all of the sudden. It didn't go unnoticed by Oscar, who put his hand on Aziraphale's knee.

"You love him." he stated and the angel widen his eyes, only to look at the floor, silent.

"That's okay, my dear, I know the feeling. Also, I think someone with such a beautiful smile like you have the right to be loved." the angel looked at Oscar, his cheeks red from the amount of wine he drank.

"Said the one with such a perfect smile of his own."

"Oh, are you flirting with me, Mr. Fell?"

"I don't know. Am I, Mr. Wilde?" Oscar could not be tempted any longer. He took Aziraphale's hand into his own and got closer.

"Can I kiss you?" the angel was never kissed. He wanted to be, but the one he wanted to be kissed by never tried, so out of curiosity, he nodded.

The kiss was slow and soft. Aziraphale liked it. While they kissed, he freed his hand and put both of them around Oscar, pulling him closer. Oscar slowly laid down, pulling Aziraphale with him, so now the angel was on him, kissing him, more and more hungrily.

"Crowley…" the angel whispered, and then remembered it's not the demon who is under him, so he stopped, wanting to apologize, but surprisingly finding out that Oscar is giggling.

"That is fine by me. Don't worry, Azira, you can call me that name, as long as you will keep kissing me how you did so far. You are a great kisser."

So Aziraphale did.

They kissed, slowly undressing each other, until they were naked. Oscar let the small gasp out when Aziraphale slipped into him so gently. They were moving in perfect harmony, and Oscar felt like never in his life. This was the most amazing sex he ever had. And when they finished in unison, Aziraphale whispering the name of his loved one into his ear and he getting more aroused by it, he kept kissing the man on top of him for a few minutes longer.

"That was…so good." Oscar said, lacking words.

"It was and I thank you for that." the angel smiled.

"That supposed be me saying that." the poet laughed.

They cleaned themselves, dressed up and kept each other company until the early morning, when they kissed one last time, with a promise to see one another again but knowing they probably never will. 

It was, after all, the perfect night that could happen only once in a lifetime.

\---

Aziraphale was walking around his bookshop. It was the last day on Earth and he was saying goodbye to his books. He hoped that somebody would listen to him, as he decided to try and call them, try and persuade them, but one can only do that much.

He rubbed every book, ending in his copy of _Lady Windermere's Fan_. Oscar sent him that copy of his play into his hotel the next day they said goodbye. In it was written:

_To the most beautiful lover I ever had, if only for a night. May your feelings be answered._

_Oscar Wilde_

He cherished that script. Remembering that night always made him smile.

He would never forget what Oscar did for him. The kindness he showed him, the understanding he had, Aziraphale saw in so few humans since he was on Earth. He cried a lot when Oscar died, and in his funeral, he was the last one leaving.

Aziraphale looked around. It was time. 

He took a deep breath and started to light up the candles.

**THE END**


End file.
